


Yugivania 3

by Lsama_no_miko



Series: Yugivania [3]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!, 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: WARNING: Possible spoilers for those who haven’t played Castlevania: Lament of Innocence





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 

            Ryuuji surveyed the mass of writhing bodies jammed onto the dance floor like so many sardines. Shaking his raven haired head, he smiled as he watched his golden haired fledging enjoying himself as he flirted with several of the dancers. Glancing over to one of the darkened tables nearest to the writhing mass, he smiled when he spotted a familiar head of pale gold. He knew his sire would make sure the gypsy fledgling didn’t get too carried away. After all, Malik was extremely good looking even if his tanned skin had lightened a bit over the centuries and many a kyuuketsuki had tried to steal the golden beauty from him.

            The green eyed kyuuketsuki went back to surveying the rest of his club, Eternal Night, sighing at some of the rowdy mortals but didn’t dare tell them to cool it. ‘Let their kyuuketsuki masters discipline them,’ he thought. He knew enough to leave the affairs of others alone. He had been against letting mortals into the kyuuketsuki ridden club, but Malik had insisted saying that it would bring in more money. He hadn’t been able to resist those pale, pleading amethysts for long – he relented but told his Egyptian fledgling that he’d allow mortals in only if they were accompanied by a fellow kyuuketsuki. He didn’t want to run the risk of any of the fanatical kyuuketsuki hunters of finding the place.

            He looked over at the sound of laughter and saw a group of kyuuketsuki happily conversing amongst themselves. He smiled as a small white haired kyuuketsuki snuggled up to Malik’s look alike. It had been ten years since the little one had been reunited with the rest of his coven. That was why they were there in the first place, to celebrate the return of their beloved and long lost Yugi.

            He sighed, remembering his own, not so happy past.

 

*********************************************************************

 

            ‘I am in hell,’ the raven haired teen moaned quietly. ‘What in God’s name did I do to deserve this?”

            Not so long ago, he’d been living in the lap of luxury with his father. People respected him, then ‘it’ happened – the day that began the end of his life as a noble.

 

Flashback

            “Mother!!!” he shouted as the hooded men dragged the dark haired woman forcefully from the manor house. “Let her go you bastards!!!”

            One of the men glared at him then punched him in the stomach, causing him to double over. “You’d best hold your tongue, boy!” he spat, “Lest ye find yourself burnin’ at the stake with yer witch mother.”

            “You stupid fools!” the boy bellowed, “She’s no witch!!!”

            The man who had punched him brought out his shillelagh (pronounced Shi-lay-lee) and began to beat him with it. As his consciousness began to slowly fade, the last thing he saw was his beautiful mother being dragged from their home, a resigned look on her exotic features.

            “Aishiteru (I love you), Ryuuji,” she said, solemnly, using a language only they could understand, “Atashi no kawairashi sochi (my lovely son).”

            “Saints preserve us!” cried another man. “She’s tryin’ t’curse us! Gag her quick!!!” One of the men ripped the hem of her gown and stuffed it into her mouth.

            “That oughta keep the witch from castin’ ‘er spells,” he said as he spat on her then followed his cohorts down to the village.

 End Flashback

_**********_ ***********************************

            That was two years ago. He’d been sixteen then and had barely begun his swordsmanship training. ‘If only I’d been better with a sword,’ he berated himself. ‘I could have bested those ignorant pricks and saved okasama(mother).’

            However, as fate would have it, any attempt he made to save his mother was to no avail. The peasants had kept insisting that she was the cause for the sudden bouts of drought, plague, and famine. Being of a foreign land made her the perfect scapegoat. To them black hair and slanted black eyes was a sure sign that she was either a witch, a devil, or both. What had saved him from burning at the stake with her was the fact that he was his father’s heir and that, though he had black hair and slanted eyes like his mother, they were his father’s green instead of black.

            Sighing, he remembered how she had told him of how she’d been brought to England by slavers and sold to a brothel. It was his father who found her and brought her to his native Ireland where they fell in love and eventually married – much to the Church’s and his family’s contempt. Marrying foreigners was highly frowned upon.

            ‘Bet you didn’t expect your son to follow your footsteps ne, okasama?’ he thought bitterly.

            He cursed his father vehemently for his betrayal. Little had he known that the man would sell his own son to the very brothel he’d bought his wife from a year after her death. ‘Damn that bastard and his damned drinking and gambling debts!’

            There was a knock on his prison door. A prison, that is what he called the lavish room he’d been given for none the ‘workers’ were allowed leave their rooms without permission.

            “Ya got yourself a customer pretty boy,” his boss said, opening the door. Ryuujji glared at the blond American.

            “’e’s got fight ‘e ‘as,” the ‘customer’ said, leering at the nearly naked boy and licking his lips. ‘I’s like a good fight.”

            Ryuuji had to hold back the bile threatening to spill from his gut. He could smell the f’er all the way from the hall. He positively reeked of alcohol and sweat and only the Lord knew what else, and was just as ugly as he stank.

            “I’m warnin’ ya boy,” his boss said making room for the man, “If he don’t enjoy himself, I’ll tan that hide of yours real good, rich kid or not!” The customer was practically drooling, obviously excited to be shagging one of the upper-class who’d fallen on hard times.

            “I wanna hear ye scream fer me laddie,” he said, nearly knocking him out with his foul breath, his grimy, meaty hands pawing every inch of skin they could reach.

 

***********************************************

 

            That was the last straw! Ryuuji had had it with Keith sending all of, well most, of London’s scum to him. He frantically grabbed his clothes and a sack from the loose floorboards where he’d hidden them. Stuffing the sack with anything of value, he dressed himself then pulled a long rope made from dirty and bloody sheets from previous ‘jobs’ from the compartment. ‘It’s a good thing I plan ahead,’ he said smirking, replacing the boards and replaced the area rug over them. He then tied one end of the rope to the bedpost closest to the window. Thanking whatever god that was listening that the room was only on the second floor, he threw it out the window and prayed he wouldn’t fall or, worse, get caught as he began his descent to freedom.

 

******************************************************************

 

            He’d been on the road for weeks now, the money he’d made from selling the stuff he stole from the brothel was almost gone for he was down to his last shilling. ‘I hope I can find some work soon, or I’ll starve to death out here,’ the raven haired teen said, frowning at his stomach’s agreement.

            He refused to face reality. He had no skills of any sort, being the former son of an Irish duke and no one would hire him let alone take him on as an apprentice since most people could barely afford to feed their own families. That had left him only one option and he simply  _refused_  to go back to whoring himself. ‘What’d be the point of my escaping if I start spreading my legs for every Tom, Dick, and Harry that comes along?’ he scolded himself.

            “I can hardly say I’d blame you, though they are rather nice legs,” a voice from the woods on the side of the woods said, causing the teen to very nearly have a heart attack. He hadn’t realized he’d spoken that out loud.

            “Dare ka(Who’s there)?” he called, slipping into his mother’s native tongue. A habit he’d picked up from whenever he got scared or nervous. “I-Is someone there?” he called again. Surely he must have dreamt hearing the voice. ‘Yeah, that’s it,’ he thought when there was no reply, ‘I’m delirious with hunger and I’m hearing things.’

            “Surely you are not,” spoke the voice again, causing the raven haired boy to nearly die a second time. However, he did not get to ask who it was again, for a pair of overpowering arms wrapped around him from behind, pinning his arms against his sides. A faint gasp left his lips as he felt lips brush lovingly along the pulse line of his neck. “Do you taste as good as you look?” his attacker asked.

            He heard amused chuckling as he started to struggle, having guessed what his attacker really was – a vampire! The cold skin clutching his arms was an almost dead giveaway. “I’d stop struggling mortal,” the vampire said, as if he were a scolding a child. “It can be much more pleasurable for both of us if you do.”

            “J-Jigoku iku yo (Go to Hell!)” Ryuuji yelled, refusing to obey the hellish creature.

            Another chuckle. “So be it,” the vampire said, then quick as lightning spun the boy around, tilting his head slightly to expose the pale throat.

            Ryuuji stared surprised at the sullen look in the vampire’s midnight blue eyes. “Forgive me, but I too must eat to live,” he said before mesmerizing the teen into a slight trance. The vampire then placed an almost loving kiss on the boy’s throat before sinking his fangs into the soft flesh.

            The raven haired boy moaned in pleasure as his attacker slowly sucked the life out of him. The vampire hummed, obviously enjoying the exotic flavor of the red liquid. He then paused when his victim slid a hand into his blond hair and pressed his head to the wounds. The vampire gently pushed the boy away. “Are you so eager to die?” he asked, releasing him from the trance. Never in all his years as a blood thirsty demon had anyone so willingly gave themselves to him.

            Blinking, Ryuuji looked at his attacker, confused as to why he’d stopped. He was equally intrigued that the vampire looked to be only a few years older than him, at least twenty-one or twenty-two. “If you’re going to kill me, then get it over with,” he said to the blond.

            “No,” the vampire said, “I will not. I will find food elsewhere.” He turned back into the woods.

            The raven haired teen stood there for all of five seconds before, running after the tall blond. “Then take me with you!” he pleaded. He didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but he latched onto the vampire’s arm. “It’s only a matter of time before I’m dead anyway,” he said bitterly, “I have no money and  _no_  skills whatsoever. If you take me with you, I can get back at those who did this to me!”

            “I will not condemn an innocent to such a hellish existence,” the vampire said, brushing the clinging arm away as if it were a fly.

            “I’m hardly innocent!” Ryuuji retorted, “My own  _father_  sold me to a brothel for God’s sake!”

            The vampire winced, though not at the mention of the Christian god. He turned to face the boy, a look of pity on his handsome face. “I am truly sorry for your fate,” he said, “I still stand by my decision though.”

            “O-Onegai (Please)!!! Please I-I beg you!” he begged, “I-I’ll do anything you say!!! I’ll serve you in any way you want! I’ll be your slave!”

            Midnight blue eyes widened in shock. This mortal was willing to go back into slavery even if it meant he’d be damned for all eternity as he was?! The boy was truly remarkable. “You are determined to follow me into Hell then?”

            “H-Hai (Yes),” he stammered, his face red from his excitement and pleading. “Yes, I am.”

            “There will be  _no_ turning back,” the vampire said in hopes of making the boy change his mind.

            “There’s no turning back for me as it is,” Ryuuji said, defiantly.

            Sighing, the vampire knew the raven haired teen had made up his mind. “Very well then, you shall come with me.”

            Smiling, Ryuuji went over to the blond and surprised him by kissing him on the lips. “Thank you,” he murmured before slipping his tongue past the soft lips.

            They kissed for what seemed hours, until the boy was forced to break away for air. The vampire smiled gently caressing his cheek. “You never cease to amaze me, pretty one,” he said, bending his head to Ryuuji’s neck. Blushing at the compliment, the boy titled his head, allowing better access to the bite marks.

            There was a slight pain then the sweet ecstasy of having his blood sucked out of his oh so willing body. The vampire lay them down on the forest floor so his soon to be fledgling would be more comfortable. Once the boy’s body had been almost completely drained, the blond bit his own wrist and offered the bleeding appendage to him.

            As if on instinct, Ryuuji grabbed the vampire’s wrist and hungrily sucked at the open wound. A moan came from his new master, but he ignored it, the blood was too delicious to his starved body to pay attention to anything else. Once through feeding, Ryuuji yet again surprised the vampire by beginning to remove their clothes, silently pleading with his sire to feed another hunger.

            The blond chuckled, but allowed his raven haired fledgling to seduce him, it had been too long since he’d taken anyone to bed.

  

******************************************************

 

            They lay there for a while longer the coolness of the late hour affecting neither of them, content in each other’s arms with Ryuuji’s head on his sire’s chest while the blond played with a lock of his fledgling’s ebony hair. For the first time since his mother’s death, the raven haired vampire felt truly happy.

            “What is your name, pretty one?” the blond asked as they dressed,.

            “Ryuuji,” the raven haired fledgling replied. “Ryuuji, former son of the Duke of Devlin, master.”

            “There is no need to call me that, Ryuuji,” his sire said, ruffling the silky ebony hair slightly, “You can call me, Leon.”

 

 

~TBC~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Over the next few months the attraction Ryuuji had felt towards his sire had been steadily growing into something more than just lust for a pretty face.

“Leon,” the raven haired vampire murmured quietly drew lazy patterns on his sire’s chest.

“Mmm?” came the sleepy reply of his blond sire.

“I love you,” he said, blushing.

Leon blinked for a few moments to clear the sleepy fog from his mind, then smiled as he processed what the younger vampire had said. “As do I, Ryuuji,” he said before claiming his lips with his own.

Sadly, that love wasn’t long for this world.

 

**********************************************

 

“I can’t believe you!” Ryuuji shouted as his sire gathered his weapons. “You’d leave the one who loves you to go chasing after someone you have  _no_ way of killing?!”

For five short years, Ryuuji had been more than willing to look past Leon’s obsession with a former traitorous friend. However, after the blond vampire had returned one day from confronting said friend gravely wounded, he could remain silent no longer. He loved his sire more than anyone he’d ever had. His now long dead mother was they only other person he could love so much.

“You know I must do this, Ryuuji,” he replied heading toward the door of the abandoned hut they’d been staying in. “I made a vow to Sara.”

The raven haired vampire growled lowly. He couldn’t help be jealous of the blond’s centuries-dead fiancée. “She’s dead Leon! I’m not!” he shot back.

“It’s  _because_  of Mathias I lost her!” his sire retorted. “I swore that  _none_  would suffer Sara’s fate and as long as Mathias lives, that vow will never be fulfilled.”

“Well you’re doing a rather poor job of keeping it,” Ryuuji spat, “Just look at us! We’re suffering your  _precious_  Sara’s fate!”

The raven haired vampire suddenly found himself pinned to the wall, a gauntleted hand squeezing his throat and his feet dangling inches from the wood floor. “If I remember correctly, it was  _you_  who  _begged_  me to turn you,” Leon said, baring his fangs and barely holding back from killing his fledgling for his insolence. He then released the smaller vampire and walked away. “You know nothing.”

“You may be right,” Ryuuji said between gasps, rubbing his reddened throat, “I thought I loved you, but it’s possible I was wrong.” The blond vampire’s shoulders stiffened at his lover’s hate-filled words. Neither spoke as he strode out of the door and into the night. “Damn you Leon!!!” he cried, blood red tears flowing freely down his pale skin. Letting out an anguished howl, he started destroying everything and anything he could get his hands on.

 

**********************************************************

 

Leon frowned at the trashed and now empty hut. He’d returned a week later after learning of Mathias’ demise at the hands of his latest descendant to find that his fledgling and lover had left him – for good it seemed.

He wiped furiously at the ruby tears forming at the corners of his midnight blue eyes. He refused to cry. It was  _his_ fault for being so stubborn, so obsessed.  _He_ was to blame for the raven haired beauty leaving him,  _he_ and  _he_ alone had forced the boy away.

“Leon, you’re the biggest fool in creation since Adam!” he berated himself. Sighing, he gathered what of his things he could salvage and walked away from the hut. “Ryuuji, as Sara as my witness, I will find you, even if it takes a thousand years,” he vowed, bloody tears flowing unbidden from his eyes. “I  _will_  find you and beg you for forgiveness, my lovely one. It was  _you_  who is in the right. Mathias is not mine to destroy, I realize that now.”

 

*****************************************************************

 

The past hundred years had been hard on the young vampire. Between increasing hunts for creatures of the night and him lacking any vocational skills, Ryuuji was forced to live like a nomad, never staying in one place too long and surviving on whatever he could be it animal, human, or demon. Not a life  _any_  being should be living. The loneliness alone would drive most mad after the first few years.

There was one advantage to being a drifter though, he did get to see places he’d only seen or heard of in his father’s few books. Each new land, city or ancient ruin was a wonder to him. But the thing that amazed him most was his mother’s homeland.

He marveled at the huge torii(shrine gates), stood in awe as he gazed upon many large statues of the Buddha, was bowled over by the sheer beauty of Fujji-yama as the ancient volcano slept on. But there was a sadness laced behind all his wonderment for his beloved okaa-sama(mother) wasn’t there to behold these things with him.

He also felt sad as he witnessed the slow decline of the once noble samurai he’d so wished to be like upon hearing tales of Nihon’s proud and honorable warriors from his mother. His mother’s homeland was changing into one she’d never be able recognize. He felt a tiny bit glad that she would no longer be there to see her beloved Nihon disappear forever.

He was now in the former capital of Kyoto, acting very much like a gaijin(foreigner) tourist, which he was in spite of him being half Nihongo(Japanese) himself. He was skulking about the still guarded imperial gardens enjoying the beauty of the simple, yet complex designs when his enhanced hearing picked up a faint cough.

Searching for the source of the sound, he was surprised to find a boy only a few years younger than what he’d been before becoming a vampire lying on the ground. It was a gaijin, the dark tanned skin being identifying him as one of the Vistani, a race of gypsies he’d happened to run afoul of a few times during his travels.

He was about to walk away and leave the boy to die – he knew one such as him would rather die before receiving help from one of the undead – when the boy coughed again, his emaciated body shaking violently from the harsh coughs. Upon closer inspection, Ryuuji could see that the boy was on the verge of death, he positively reeked of the stench of death and disease.

He felt a pang of pity for the young Vistana. ‘I’d probably would’ve wound up like this, if Leon hadn’t found me,’ he thought as he pondered what to do next. ‘I know he’d as soon as kill me, but I just can’t leave him here to die alone.’

Bending down, he placed a hand on the boy’s neck, checking the pulse. He gasped at the burning heat of fever against his icy cold skin. “P-Please, gorgio,” the boy croaked, lavender eyes barely realizing who or  _what_  was sitting next to him. “I-I need water.”

Ryuuji felt his long frozen heart melt slightly at the boy’s pleading eyes. ‘Could I do this?’ he asked himself, ‘Should I?’ Another bout of coughing from the boy, this one the worse yet, made his decision for him.

“Vistana,” he said to the boy, “I can save you, but you’d be what your people fear and hate, one of the damned.”

The boy was living his last moments, he could tell. Lavender pupils became clear as death slowly drew him into his cold and eternal embrace. “Y-You… are… stri…goi… mo…” he said, struggling to get the words out. Ryuuji nodded, knowing what the boy was trying to say. “P-Please… s-a… ve…”

The raven haired vampire stared at the rapidly dying boy, shocked that one of the most superstitious races would beg a vampire for help. However, he was still a kind person at heart and felt a type of kinship with the gypsy boy. He also had to admit, he was a tiny bit attracted by the beauty of the boy hidden by the disease. Were he healthier, he’d probably sought after by many of both sexes due to his darkly handsome tan skin, corn silk hair and arresting lavender eyes.

Ryuuji, needing no more motivation, gently helped the boy to lean against one of the gardens’ many Sakura trees and carefully sank his teeth into the rapidly cooling skin. He gagged at the unpleasant tasting liquid, but forced himself to drink each and every drop. A moan beneath him filled him with pride, knowing it was him who had brought pleasure to the Vistani boy.

“M-Mulţumesc(Thank you)… stri…” the boy whispered.

“Shh… little one,” the vampire said dragging one sharp nail across his own throat. “Don’t try to speak. Just drink.” He gently bent the boy’s head against his neck, making sure his mouth was in easy reach of the gaping gash.

Within moments, the golden Vistani boy was greedily suckling on his now sire’s throat. “How I’ve missed this,” Ryuuji moaned, remembering many a pleasure filled night with his sire, both feeding from each other before and sometimes after love making.

“More,” the boy demanded when his sire firmly pushed him back against the tree.

Chuckling, Ryuuji picked up his fledgling bridal style. “Soon, my golden treasure,” he said nuzzling the now thick and lustrous blond hair. “But we must get you out of those disease ridden rags.” He frowned at the dirty, bloody, and vomit covered strips of cloth the boy was wearing. “No fledgling of mine is going to run around looking like a ghoul.”

The blond blushed, but couldn’t help be proud of himself. He was aware of how others looked at him, in spite of him being of one of the most despised races on the planet. “Mulţumesc, master,” he said laying his head against the other vampire’s chest.

Ryuuji smiled, pleasantly surprised at the growing love in the pale violet orbs. “My name is Ryuuji, little Vistana. Call me that and I’ll call you by your name. We are equals now.”

“If that is what you wish, master Ryuuji,” he said, enjoying the slight warmth of the elder’s fine velvet clothing. “I am Malik of the Ishtar tribe.”

 

***********************************************************

 

The next day was spent searching for a merchant who was willing to sell them clothes, which wasn’t easy due to the fact that 1) Both vampires were gaijin and 2) Malik’s clothes caused many to turn them away – dirty, filthy clothes meant no money. However, they finally succeeded when they found a Portuguese tailor who was all too eager to provide them with his wares since most of the natives still preferred their own traditional style of clothing.

Malik didn’t bat an eye when his sire then proceeded to drink the man’s blood. “He was a cheat and a thief,” he explained as he offered what was left of him to his fledgling. “We’re doing the people here a favor.” The blond vampire only nodded, more interested in his meal. “Remember, Malik only feed from those who act outside the law. I don’t like innocents being hurt.”

“It was  _innocents_  that left me to die,” Malik said, venomously as he tore the head off the corpse, “why should I spare anyone!”

“Not everyone is cruel, Malik.”

“Oh yeah, name one,” the blond said defiantly.

“My father was a kind man before my mother died,” Ryuuji replied sullenly, “He rescued her from a brothel a bunch of slavers sold her to.”

“You said  _was_ , master that means he’s  _not_  so kind anymore.” It was more of a statement than a question.

“I won’t lie to you, Malik. My father turned into a drunk, gambling fool, but he’s was still my family. Surely you don’t hate your own family?”

“And what if I do?” the blond spat. “They  _murdered_  my parents! Their own kin!”

Ryuuji’s eyes went wide he had no idea that it was the boy’s own family that had left him to die. “I… I am sorry.”

“Tch! Don’t be. It was my mother’s fault anyway. She was a fool for marrying my father.”

“Why?” the raven haired vampire asked, wondering why anyone would hate their parents with such conviction. “Please, Malik, don’t shut me out. Tell me.”

Sighing, Malik wrapped his arms around the taller vampire, leaning his head against his shoulder. “My father was a Dukkar, a  _male_  seer,” he explained, noticing his sire’s confusion. “Such a thing is an  _extremely_  bad omen. Our people have a prophecy that if a Dukkar is allowed to live, he would ultimately destroy the entire Vistani race.” Ryuuji gasped, feeling more and more sorry for his little fledgling.

“My parents were married against our tribe’s wishes and lived on the run from them for ten years until the rest of the tribe caught up to them. I only managed to escape by hiding – they would have killed me too if they knew if they had any kids. I’ve been on my own since.”

“Merciful heaven, Malik!” Ryuuji cried, hugging the poor vampire tightly. “No wonder you’re so miserable. What your tribe did is unforgivable!!! You’ve suffered just as I have!”

“You, master Ryuuji?” the blond fledgling asked in surprise, he certainly wasn’t expecting to hear that from him. With his finery, Malik had thought he was some spoiled rich brat.

“The peasants of my father’s village murdered my mother,” his sire replied solemnly. “She was from where we are now and therefore foreign to them. They had insisted she was a witch and was responsible for the problems that plagued their farms and health. I didn’t even get to say goodbye to her. That bastard of a father of mine sold me to the very same brothel she came from a year later.”

Malik stared as twin streams of blood red tears flowed from the raven haired vampire’s eyes. “We  _are_  alike then. We are both unwanted.”

“You’re not unwanted Malik,” Ryuuji said, titling the blond’s chin so they were eye-to-eye. “Don’t  _ever_  think that for a second!  _I_  want you, my golden one, if you’ll have me.”

Malik was taken aback by the amount of deep longing, loneliness, kinship, and most surprisingly love within the emerald depths of his sire’s eyes. “D-Da, master!” he cried, returning the hug with equal force. “I don’t want to be alone anymore!”

Ryuuji beamed at the smaller fledgling. “You won’t be, neither of us will. Not now, not  _EVER_!” He then pressed his lips against the blond’s, who returned the kiss with equal passion.

 

 

*******************************************************

      

The two vampires would have been content to spend the next few hundred years or so in Nihon, running their small dinner theater – Malik’s idea since he had been taught how perform by his parents, but when news of yet  _another_  world wide war finally approached them, Ryuuji decided it best they left his mother’s homeland in case the overly zealous nationalists forced him into their recently formed army. Or worse, try anything with his blond fledgling. Malik unfortunately had learned the hard way, that most of the Nihonjin(Japanese people) didn’t take well to gaijin(foreigners).

They once again traveled around the world; living like the Vistana Malik once had been, never staying long in anyplace. The raven haired vampire had been greatly grieved when he heard of the devastation left by bombs dropped on the cities of Hiroshima and Nagasaki he had been in both cities and thought them beautiful. Malik however, just shrugged his shoulders saying that they got what they deserved for attacking American sailors while they slept, an cowardly act he thought.

That had been the cause of many an argument, but neither vampire got angry enough to up and leave the other. They felt they would never find another who understood what they had gone through as mortals and besides, they loved each other too much to abandon them.

It would take them another fifty or sixty years before they returned to Nihon. And when they did, they were surprised to run into a couple of vampires living on the edge of the city they had decided to move into.

Neither was surprised by this, for they had encountered others while traveling. They had started up a conversation with a white haired one and soon became friends. Their older friend had insisted they move in with his sire, but Ryuuji wouldn’t have it. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, the raven haired vampire just for once wanted to be able to say he owned his own place, gotten with his own money, which he did from the money they had earned from Malik’s performing during their travels.

Not only was he able to purchase a small apartment in the better section of Domino, but they had enough left over to start a small nightclub geared for those of a more nocturnal persuasion.

They are still there, and Ryuuji’s club ‘Eternal Night’ has now become one of the hottest places to go with the Gosi Loli or Gothic Lolita crowd as well as other creatures of the night.

 

*************************************************************************

 

“Oi! Dice boy!” came a gruff voice, snapping out of his trip down memory lane. “You gonna join us or what?” the taller of the white haired kyuuketsuki asked from the table he’d glanced at not so long ago. Chuckling to himself, Ryuuji sat himself at the last empty seat.

“Some crowd ne?” asked a kyuuketsuki with red, black and gold hair as he rose to join the throng on the dancefloor.

“Just remember who you belong to,” his chestnut haired sire warned icily.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever Seto.”

Ryuuji laughed, then glanced over at the rather quiet fledgling next to Malik’s look alike. “What’s wrong, Ry? Not having fun?”

“Um…” the white haired kyuuketsuki said softly, “I’m sorry. It’s just parties remind me of something that happened a long time ago.”

“Oh what?” the raven haired one asked curiously.

“We had found Yugi only to lose him again,” replied the eldest of the group.

“Oh,” Ryuuji said sympathetically, remembering how he’d lost track of his own sire for a few centuries. “Sorry for making you come Ry.”

“It’s okay,” Ryou said smiling now. “We’re all together again now, that’s all that matters.”

“Can’t blame ya there,” his taller look alike piped up.

Ryou leaned against his lover content to just be near the handsome blond. He thanked every kami he could think of as he began his own journey down memory lane.

 

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

“Bakura! Get your lazy @$$ out here! The mortals have finally tried to get rid of us!” Marik  shouted from the other side of the door.

“Wha?” Bakura mumbled, then shot straight up when he smelt it – smoke. “$#%^&!!!!” he cursed pulling on his clothes. “Yugi! Ryou! Get up, we’re in danger!” The two smaller kyuuketsuki scramble to obey their master’s orders, desperately pulling on their own clothes.

“W-What’s going on?” Ryou asked, eyes watering from the strong stench of smoke.

“Some mortal set fire to the house!” Marik said barging in, not willing to wait any longer. The tan kyuuketsuki grabbed the nearest one, which was Yugi and dashed out of the room, Bakura and Ryou quickly following.

Outside, Seth was holding a visibly shaken Katsuya. “Shh. It’s alright pup,” he cooed. “The others will get your sister out in time.” The slightly shorter blond, nodded, but was still trembling in spite of his master’s reassurance. “Marik-sama!” Seth called when his maker came dashing out of the quickly disappearing mansion, still dragging a frightened Yugi.

“Where’s Bakura?!” the spiky haired blond asked.

“Didn’t you get him?” Seth asked. Marik shook his head, causing Yugi to sob uncontrollably.

“Hmph. Good riddance,” Yami muttered under his breath, glad to finally be rid of the white haired thorn in his side. ‘Maybe I can finally get my pet back,’ he thought, eager to get his hands on a rather disobedient fledgling.

 

**********

 

Meanwhile, as they were following their blond leader, a portion of the ceiling came crashing down, effectively cutting Ryou and Bakura off from him and Yugi. Bakura was scared, scared for their safety, scared for his little fledgling’s safety. Seeing their current path was now completely useless, the older kyuuketsuki picked up a shaking Ryou and dashed off in another direction. “Marik-sama’ll make sure they get out safely,” he said more to himself than the little one he was now trying to calm.

 

***********

 

Katsuya could take no more. He couldn’t break from his master’s vice-like hold by struggling so he did the next best thing, he bit him on the arm, hard. “Ow! Dammit, mutt!” Seth shouted.

“What’s wrong?” Marik asked, then gasped in shock as the blond fledgling ran into the inferno that had been their home.

“SHIZUKA!!!!!!” he cried, not caring if he burned along with the building. He had to get his sister out of there!

“KATSUYA!!!!!!!” Seth called, dashing in after him.

“%*&$” Marik spat, not believing the stupidity of the two. He still believed that Bakura had gone in search of her and would be bringing her out to safety with Ryou any moment now.

However, poor Yugi didn’t agree. Seeing his friend run into the fire, calling for his sister, Yugi began to struggle as well, desperate to go help. When the blond kyuuketsuki wasn’t letting go, he followed Katsuya’s example and bit his superior. As Marik yelped in pain, he took off like a bat out of hell after the other two kyuuketsuki.

“NO YUGI!!!!! THINK OF BAKURA!!!!” Marik yelled after him. But he  **WAS**  thinking of his master. He couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, that was also why he had run after Seth and Katsuya.

Just as Marik was about to run in after the little one, the entire front of the building collapsed, enormous fireballs shooting out everywhere.

“YUGI!!!!! BAKURA!!!!!” he howled guiltily for failing to protect those he had come to see as his family.

 

****************

 

Meanwhile inside:

“@*&$%!!!!” Bakura cursed as another part of the ceiling came crashing down, forcing him and Ryou to separate yet again.

“BAKURA-SAMA!!!” came the fledgling’s voice from the other side of the rubble.

“Get yourself out, Ryou!” he answered.

“But…”

“GO!!! Don’t worry this is nothing, I’ve gotten out of worse things than this.”

The smaller kyuuketsuki stood for moment, unsure if he should stay or not, but the creaking of the ceiling above him made his decision for him and he dashed in the opposite direction he and his lover had taken. ‘Please don’t die Bakura-sama,’ he prayed.

After many narrow escapes, Ryou managed to emerge from the inferno at the opposite side from where Marik and the others were. Looking about frantically, he could see none of his friends or lovers and his panic was rapidly increasing. He was about to go back into the fire himself, when the exit he’d come from scant moments before exploded, blocking any further passage.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! BAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! YUGIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!” he wailed clawing at the rubble, desperately trying to clear an opening.

“It’s hopeless, pet,” said an all too familiar voice, one he’d secretly hoped tthat would perish in the destruction. He stiffened at the hands pulling him away from the ruined mansion, pinning him against a firm chest.

“M-Master!” the white haired fledgling, whimpered, gulping. What if he was stuck with this monster for the rest of his life?

“Glad to see you still remember your place, slave,” he spat, “Now come!”

“B-But the others…”

“Can’t be helped, now don’t make me repeat myself,” the multicolor haired kyuuketsuki warned.

“NO!!!” Ryou shouted, clawing at the arms holding him with charbroiled hands, and kicking behind. His sire yelped in pain when he managed to land a painful blow to a certain part of his anatomy.

“You little &*$%!” he squeaked in a high pitched voice. “You’ll pay for that!” He rushed at the fleeing albino and managed to grab hold of one arm. “I was willing to forgive all of your previous disobedience, but not after that little stunt.”

Ryou continued to struggle and claw, seeing that they were close to the burning building, not wanting to get caught in the many possible back drafts.

“There’s no escape for you now, slave, there’s no Marik-sama to save you this time,” he sneered. “I told you, you were mine, and you will be so for all eternity.” He laughed maniacally, loosening his grip, confident in his slave’s imminent submission.

However, he got the surprise of his life when the white haired kyuuketsuki shoved against the older with all his might and managed to topple him onto the fiery wall. His sire was still screaming in pain as said wall collapsed, burying the kyuuketsuki under tons of wood and stone.

Ryou ran as fast as he could, not bothering to check if his sire was still alive or not.

“Whoa! Easy little one!” someone said, when he began to struggle as another set of arms grabbed hold of him. “It’s only me.”

Bloodshot chocolate brown eyes looked up into lilac. “M-Marik-sama???”

“Shh, little fledgling, I’m here, it’s all right,” the blond kyuuketsuki soothed, rubbing the smaller’s back.

“B-Bakura-sa –“ He broke down into heartbreaking sobs.

“I know,” Marik said, said, blood red tears flowing freely down his still tan cheeks, allowing the little one in his arms cry himself out.

 

**********

 

Unbeknownst to them, a flaming figure crawled from the rapidly collapsing mansion and made its way into the forest at the opposite side.

 

 

~TBC~


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Possible spoilers for those who haven’t played Castlevania: Lament of Innocence

Chapter 4

 

A hundred years later, the two kyuuketsuki had made their way to the principality of Wallachia after traveling through Asia. Their travels had been insisted upon by Marik in hopes to take both their minds off the tragic lost of their ‘family’. Though it seemed to help at times, neither kyuuketsuki ever really could get over the pain, especially the smaller white haired fledgling whose loss had been doubled by the death of his two lovers, the only other kyuuketsuki than Marik to show him any amount of kindness.

Upon hearing rumors of a kyuuketsuki lord living on the border between Transylvania and Wallachia, they decided, Marik that is, it might do the younger fledgling some good to interact with other kyuuketsuki so they made their way to the castle located high in the mountain forests.

Ryou stood in awe at the immense structure before them, never had he seen such a large castle, the white stone walls shining like marble in the moonlight and the many red roofs gave off a blood like hue. All in all, the castle was an imposing sight, even Marik was impressed.

“Well shall we see if those mortals were right, little one?” the blond kyuuketsuki asked his younger companion. Ryou could only nod as he was still admiring the castle as they walked into the courtyard.

Suddenly, the door at the top of the stairs opened a tall man with long flowing raven hair dressed in fine silks and velvets stood regarding the two trespassers with slight amusement and curiosity. “It isn’t too often I get visitors,” he spoke, “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, Marik?”

The blond kyuuketsuki stared at the man, then ran up to grab his hand. “Mathias! I had no idea it was you they were talking about!” he beamed, smiling warmly. “I would have sent word if I had known.”

Mathias smiled in return, glad to see his friend was still alive and well. “That’s quite all right my friend. Why don’t you and your young one come in and out of the chill, we can trade tales.”

“W-We aren’t imposing on you, sire?” the albino queried, not sure what to make of the new kyuuketsuki.

Mathias laughed, heartily. “Of course not, little one. Marik and his fledglings are always welcome in my home. Now come.”

Ryou clung to his older companion as he led them through the castle. Once settled comfortably in one of the many drawing rooms, their host spoke. “Welcome to my home,” he said bowing slightly towards the albino. “I am Baron Mathias Cronqvist, though I am called Prince Vlad Dracula Tepeş now.”

“I-It is an honor, your highness, m-my name is Ryou,” Ryou replied also bowing, though lower and earning another laugh from the dark haired kyuuketsuki.

“Just Vlad will do, young one,” he said settling into an armchair of his own. “So my friend, the last I heard of you, you were wreaking havoc with the Saracens  _and_ the Crusaders as well.”

Marik chuckled. “That was fun, but things got a bit too hairy – no thanks to that brat of mine.” Mathias nodded, remembering the rather insolent multicolor haired fledgling. “I haven’t heard much about you though.”

“I’ve been lying low a lot lately. Those damned Belmonts won’t give me a moment’s peace,” complained the younger kyuuketsuki lord.

“Well that’s what you get for betraying your best friend,” Marik said. Ryou’s eyes widened.

“Maybe so, but I’ve heard he’s become the very thing he vowed to hunt. A most fitting fate, I would think.”

“I’d be careful if I were you. A Belmont vampire could be a  _very_  dangerous thing, Mathias.”

“Again, maybe so, but Leon knows he can not best me, no matter how strong he may be.”

“Just be careful, my friend.”

Mathias frowned, but quickly changed the subject. “What brings you to my lovely Wallachia? And without your other fledglings I might add.”

“Well that’s a long story, my friend,” Marik said, solemnly.

Curious at the blond’s sudden melancholy, Mathias raised one elegant eyebrow. “We have plenty of time, or perhaps would you or your little one would prefer to have something to drink first?”

“Thank you, no, Mathias. We’ve eaten on the way here,” Marik replied. The blond kyuuketsuki then told his tale, how he and his fledglings traveled for a few hundred years and finally settling down in Nihon(Japan). He went on to explain that after a mere ten short years, the humans of the city they had lived in suddenly decided to torch their home, leaving him and Ryou the only survivors.

Mathias laid a sympathetic hand on his friend’s knee. “I too know all too well the evil of humans,” he said bitterly. “I’ve only recently lost my dear wife, Lisa due a bunch of witch hunting *beep*s a few months ago.”

“You have my deepest sympathy, my friend,” the blond kyuuketsuki said, mimicking the gesture. Mathias smiled in gratitude, nodding for him to continue their tale. “There’s not much more to tell, Ryou and I’ve been on the road for the past hundred years and were about to search for a place to settle down for a while. I thought we’d stop by a visit to the local vampire lord before we did. I thought it might do my dear Ryou some good to enjoy company other than my own for bit.”

Ryou couldn’t help the blush forming on his pale cheeks as the elder kyuuketsuki spoke. True they’d been lovers since a few years after the fire, but he still got embarrassed whenever Marik called him his.

“That is an excellent idea, Marik,” Mathias said smiling, “My son Adrian could use the company of another fledgling.” ‘Maybe the little one can help make him understand my way is the better,’ he thought silently. Too long had the boy been under his mother’s influence.

“Your  _son_?” Marik asked in wonder, knowing full well that the man never had any offspring while still mortal.

“Surprised I see,” he replied, smirking with pride. “It appears that our kind can produce children after all.”

“Your wife…”

“Was a mortal,” Mathias answered for him. Ryou gasped, never before had he ever heard of a kyuuketsuki fathering children with a human woman.

“This is certainly,  _interesting_ ,” Marik said, nonplussed.

“Indeed, so you see why I have no reason to trust mortals now that Lisa is gone. A child of a vampire and a human is a cursed one.”

“C-Cursed?” Ryou piped up.

“Yes, young one. Adrian is after all what the gypsies of this area call a dhampir, a being with vampiric powers, but also human. Such offspring are doomed to belong neither the light nor the darkness, always scorned by both,” he replied, mournfully.

“How sad,” the albino kyuuketsuki said, pitying the son he’d yet to meet.

Mathias cleared his throat, signaling that he no longer whished to discuss the topic. “Since you have yet to find a place to stay, why not here?” he asked his friend, again changing the subject. “I’ve plenty of room, and as I have mentioned, my son could use some fresh company.”

“I don’t wish to be a bother, my friend,” Marik replied.

“Ridiculous! I won’t take no for an answer Marik. These mortals are shrewd in their superstitious ways. You won’t last long without my protection.”

Sighing, Marik relented. “Alright, alright. We’ll stay, Mathias.”

“Excellent, I’ll show you to your rooms.”

 

***************

 

The white haired kyuuketsuki sat in the overstuffed chair by the library window, a leather-bound book in his hands, using the natural light to help him read. He had been in the castle a few hours when he came upon the room and fallen in love with the rich wood floor, walls and ceiling. He also loved the ornate area rugs and lavish furniture.

But what really made him happy was the large collection of books their host had acquired over the years. He was now on his tenth and there were still more coming every few days or so.

“Pardon me, I didn’t know there’d be anyone here,” a young man with long pale gold hair said, from the door way.

“Um… i-it’s all right,” Ryou answered. ‘This must be Mathias-sama’s son,’ he thought since he’d become acquainted with most of the castle’s inhabitants and yet to meet their host’s son.

“You must be Lord Marik’s fledgling, am I Adrian Farenheit Tepeş,” he said bowing.

“How do you do, Sir Adrian,” he replied, “I’m Ryou.”

“Please, just Adrian, Ryou?” he said, unsure if he pronounced the name correctly. The white haired kyuuketsuki nodded, “I trust you find the castle to your liking then.”

“Yes, it’s beautiful. You do not like here?” he asked noticing the dhampir’s sullen look.

“I do not wish to burden you with my troubles,” Adrian replied. “I am glad you like my father’s home, though. I’ll leave you to your book.” He turned to leave.

“Adrian, matte(wait),” the smaller one called. “I-I’d love for you to stay. We could um… talk about the books we’ve read.”

The dhampir looked at the kyuuketsuki for a few moments, wondering if his father had put this guest up to it, but after seeing nothing but an equal loneliness in the chocolate eyes, he surrendered to the kyuuketsuki’s silent pleading. “I’d like that,” he said sitting in the chair across from Ryou.

 

~TBC~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Possible spoilers for those who haven’t played Castlevania 3: Dracula’s Curse and Castlevania: Symphony of the Night

Chapter 5

 

Adrian found he actually liked the smaller, timid kyuuketsuki and the two became fast friends. However that friendship was not to last, for four years into their stay, Mathias’ son had gone missing, having apparently run off due to the dhampir’s growing dislike for his father’s philosophy towards humans.

Ryou had been saddened at his friend’s leaving. He could understand the young man’s attachment to mortals, but he also understood his father’s views as well. He never let it show, but he  _did_ feel anger and hate for those who had murdered his lovers and friends so many years ago, forcing him to leave his homeland without even having a chance for a proper goodbye.

Two years after Adrain’s disappearance, the wayward dhampir had returned, this time with the intention of killing his own father. He would have failed if it weren’t for the arrival of one of the famed Belmont clan, Trevor, who had won the dhampir’s trust and respect as well as a pirate and witch who the kyuuketsuki hunter had freed from curses placed on them by Mathias. Once again, Ryou and Marik were forced to flee from their latest home for the battle between father and son caused the castle to crumble to the ground.

 

***********

 

That had been almost two hundred years ago.

The two kyuuketsuki once again spent the better part of that time wandering through Europe before settling down finally in a small mansion in the kingdom of Hungary where they had befriended a certain ‘Blood Countess’.

“Feel up for a visit, love?” Marik asked, going over the various posts they’d received for the day.

“If it’s another old hag trying to marry off her daughter, then no,” the smaller kyuuketuski said, not looking from his book. He had grown tired of the local gentry forcing marriage proposal upon proposal on them in hopes of marrying into money. However, the real reason for his reaction was the probable risk of creating a half-breed child should he do so, and Ryou despised dhampiri. For it was a dhampir who had hurt him far worse than any human ever could.

Marik frowned. Ryou’s mood was steadily getting worse. ‘Damned dhampir brat!’ he cursed, blaming Mathias’ son’s betrayal for the fledgling’s increased animosity toward humans.  Not that he could blame him though, humans were beginning to respect them less and less as well as other humans and were starting to hunt them more often – no thanks to the Belmont clan who had inadvertently given mortals the courage to rise up against many of the creatures of the night.

“Thankfully no,” the blond kyuuketsuki said, smiling slightly. “It seems that Erzébet has found a new friend and is throwing a bash to ‘make him feel at home’ as she puts it.”

The smaller albino gave a faint smile. He liked the woman, but wasn’t in the mood for a party just now. “Do we have to?” he said pouting slightly.

“’Fraid so, habibi, she wants every nightstalker to show up so she can introduce her friend, besides you’ve been cooped up in here for weeks.”

“I  _like_  being cooped up,” he retorted, “It gives me time to enjoy my reading without some hussy pawing all over me.”

“Ryou, like it or not,” Marik said, his lilac eyes narrowing and darkening to a deep purple, “You  _are_  going to that party and that’s final. I can only stand your moping for so long.”

“Then go!” he shouted, chocolate darkening to almost black. “If you can’t stand me, then leave! Leave me alone! It’s  _my_  life!”

The blond kyuuketsuki looked as if the little one had suddenly grown three extra heads and all were spouting fire, never had the shy and quiet kyuuketsuki shouted at anyone, no matter how angry he would get. “Ryou, I’m only trying to help,” he said, a hurt look on his face.

“Then stop it, I  _don’t_  need your help.”

The resounding crack of flesh meeting flesh echoed through the small library. Ryou blinked several times, shocked that his friend and lover had struck him, something he’d  _never_ done in all the time he’d known him.  Blood red tears threatened to spill over onto his cheeks.

Marik was staring at his hand, unsure if he really had slapped the fledgling or not. He wasn’t even sure if it was  _his_ hand, so stunned was he that he’d actually done such a thing as hit his beloved Ryou.

“Kisama!” the white haired kyuuketsuki shouted then ran off, or at least tried to and tripped on the fringes of the Persian area rug.

Marik, seeing the younger about to fall, snapped out of his trance and caught him, only to have him start struggling. “Let me go!” he cried.

“Ryou, I-I’m sorry,” he apologized, pulling the smaller against his chest. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No you shouldn’t have,” Ryou said icily.

The blond lowered his head, beginnings of ruby tears appearing at the corners of his eyes. “Please, Ryou do this one thing for me. After the party, if you want me to, I-I’ll leave.” He had no right to live with him any longer, not after what he had just done. “J-Just p-promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”

Ryou squirmed until he was facing the ancient kyuuketsuki. He immediately felt guilty. He’d never seen Marik cry before not even when their family had been murdered. He was the one who caused the bloody tears, the one who caused pain and sorrow to be etched on the otherwise handsome tanned face. It was something he’d never wish to see  _ever_.

“I-I’m s-sorry too,” the albino kyuuketsuki cried, hugging his taller lover tightly. “D-Don’t you l-leave m-me too!” He then buried his head into the velvet clad chest and sobbed his heart out. “I-I’ll go to the p-party.”

Marik frowned, but let the little one cry, rubbing his back in soothing patterns and murmuring quietly in his ear. When Ryou’s sobs had died to mere whimpers, the blond kyuuketsuki gently picked him up as if he were a porcelain doll. “You don’t have to go if you really want to, little love,” he said holding him close. “I’ll find some way to get out of this.”

“N-No I’ll go,” Ryou replied meekly, exhausted from the stress. “M-Maybe you’re right. I d-do spend too much time with my books.”

“Are you sure Ryou? Don’t force yourself for me,” he said as he carried his smaller lover to their bedroom.

“I’m not forcing myself,” he replied, yawning. “I would like to see Lady Erzébet again.”

The blond laid Ryou gently on the bed, covering him slightly with the blankets. “If that’s what you want, habibi. Go to sleep, I’ll come get you when it’s time to get ready.” He then turned to leave.

“M-Marik,” called the little one. “Stay please.”

The older kyuuketsuki smiled. “Always, Ryou,” he whispered as he lay down next to the albino.

The two kyuuketsuki shortly fell asleep, Ryou’s arms wrapped tightly around his lover and his head on the older one’s chest.

 

**********

 

“Ryou dear! Marik darling!” the lovely brunet woman cried as they were shown into the ballroom. Several heads turned, but quickly went back to whatever they had been doing before the latest arrivals had shown up.

“How are you Erzébet, dear?” the blond kyuuketsuki asked kissing her on the cheek. “So where’s this big shot you wanted us to meet?”

Their hostess frowned, slightly then cast her eyes over the crowded room. Spotting the moonlight hair she’d been searching for called to the figure standing by the stained glass window. “Joachim, darling! Come meet my dear friends.”

The tall kyuuketsuki smiled as he approached them. “I thought I’ve already met your ‘dear’ friends, Lady Báthory,” he said chuckling.

“Ah, but these are my  _dearest_ ones,” she replied.

Joachim raised an eyebrow at the two kyuuuketsuki standing next to her, eyes widening as they recognized an ancient was standing before him. “It is an honor, my lord,” he said bowing low to Marik. “I am Joachim Armster.”

Marik blushed, he never liked formality. He preferred to treat other kyuuketsuki as equals if he could. “Just Marik will do. I’m Marik Ishtar,” he said, gently pushing the white haired fledgling forward slightly. “And this is Ryou.”

The older albino smiled warmly. “It is a pleasure to meet you, young one,” he said bowing slightly.

“L-Likewise, Lord Armster,” Ryou said, bowing as well.

Joachim laughed, “I’m no lord, fledgling. Not anymore at least. Come tell me how are you two finding Hungary?” He then led them into the crowd, Ryou finding that he was liking the taller albino.

 

*********

           

A few hours into the party, the conversation had turned to the white haired kyuuketsuki’s skills at games, or Capsule Chess to be precise. “Lady Báthory tells me you’re quite the prodigy,” a kyuuketsuki with long bluish-white hair who’d they’d been introduced earlier, said.

“I-I’m not that great, really,” Ryou replied, blushing.

“Oh come now, little one,” he chided, “Are you saying that our dear hostess is a liar?”

“O-Of course not, Lord Dartz!”

“Then why don’t you give us a demonstration, my own little one is quite good as well.”

“What an excellent idea, Dartz darling!” Erzébet squealed, rushing off to give orders for servants to bring the necessary items.

Within moments, a large table with a diorama of an Eastern style courtyard, complete with minute Sakura trees and lanterns laid out on it, had been set at the center of the ballroom, two equally large velvet cushioned chairs sat at opposite ends. Ryou sat down in one, waited for his opponent to arrive.

A few minutes later, Ryou almost had a heart attack when their hostess had walked in with an all too familiar figure. The red, black, and blond hair and cherubic features had were unmistakable.

 “Yugi!” the slightly taller kyuuketsuki shouted running up to him. “I-I don’t believe it! You’re alive!” He went to hug his long lost lover, only to have a glaring pale haired kyuukesuki pull Yugi away.

Puzzled and worried about the smaller one’s silent behavior, he frowned as Dartz whispered to him.

“Oh you two know each other?” Erzébet mused. “Well then you must know just how good our dear Yugi is then.”

“Yes, mistress, I do,” Ryou said though he was more concerned by the smaller one’s frightened looks. “Yugi and I used to play often.”

“Ooo good, this shall prove most entertaining then,” she said ushering Yugi over to the table.

The game went on through the night, both kyuuketsuki fiercely trying to protect their pieces and ‘symbols’. On several occasions, he could see his long thought dead lover try to speak to him, but the constant glares from Dartz had prevented either one from saying anything other than what was necessary for the game. Eventually the petite kyuuketsuki had destroyed the albino’s last remaining monster.

“It was an excellent duel Yugi,” Ryou said smiling sadly. “I’m really glad you’re alive,” he said, attempting to approach him again.

“I fear this excitement has worn my little one out,” Dartz said, yet again pulling Yugi away. “We must be off.”

“Oh must you? So soon?” the female kyuuketsuki asked, pouting slightly.

Ryou’s heart broke at that. He pulled Marik over to him, “C-Can’t you do something?” he whispered. “It’s obvious he’s holding Yugi against his will.”

Marik frowned. “Not without causing a major scene, tenshi. From what I heard, this Dartz has a lot of allies here.”

“D-Demo…(But)”

“I’ll invite them over tomorrow, that way we can settle this without his cronies backing him up.”

Ryou wanted to protest, but realized his taller lover was right. Causing a scene there may bring harm to Yugi or all of them.

“I’m afraid so Erzébet, dear. Yugi and I have to hurry back and pack for a holiday I have planned. And by the looks of it, dawn is not so far off.”

Marik growled. “That %^*&!” he spat quietly. “He’s not getting away that easily! Tomorrow, we’re coming back here, ask Erzébet if she knows where they’re headed then follow them.”

Ryou nodded, clutching onto the kyuuketsuki’s arm.

“Oh well, then, have a safe journey home, Dartz darling. I hope you two enjoy your holiday. Do feel free to visit anytime,” their hostess called.

“Don’t worry, little one, we will get you back,” Marik whispered as he glared at the retreating form of Dartz.

Ryou’s eyes widened as he noticed Joachim glaring at Dartz as well. Curious he crept over to him. “I-Is something the matter, Lord Armster?” he asked timidly, glad he wasn’t the target of the deadly look.

“I fear your friend has been abused by that &*$%#,” he said darkly. Ryou gasped.

“Are you sure of that?” Marik questioned, coming over at the smaller albino’s gasp.

“He has told me as such,” was the taller kyuuketsuki’s reply before walking away into the throng.

‘He  _will_  pay,’ the blond vowed.

 

~TBC~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 

The next day, Marik and Ryou called on their kyuuketsuki neighbor.

“My, my! Two visits right after the other!” their brunette hostess cried, overjoyed to see them again so soon. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Ryou and I were wondering if you know where, Dartz said he was going,” the blond kyuuketsuki said, desperately trying to hold back his anger. Erzébet raised an eyebrow. “We were separated years ago and lost track of each other,” he explained. “Ryou and Yugi are very close you see and we’d like to be able to do some catching up.”

The brunette kyuuketsuki nodded in sympathy. “I’m really sorry I can’t help you Marik darling. Poor Yugi left so fast last night I didn’t even get to give him a proper goodbye kiss,” she said pouting.

“Oh I see,” he said sullenly. “I’m sorry to have bothered you Erzébet dear.” He then bowed and turned to leave.

“NONSENSE!” she cried, startling them both. “You and Ryou are NEVER a bother! Now come and have drink with me.”

Chuckling, Marik lead the smaller kyuuketsuki to one of the many overstuffed chairs, there was no arguing with the ‘blood countess’ of Hungary when she used that tone.

 

**************

 

After leaving Čachtice Castle, the two kyuuketsuki returned to their mansion only to pack what they could and began their search for their long lost friend and lover. Little did they know that the very kyuuketsuki they would spend the next five hundred years searching for was searching for them as well, but that is another story for another time.

 

**************

 

The new millennium had come and gone and the ancient kyuuketsuki had decided it was time to return to Domino City in Nihon(Japan), where they hadn’t returned to since the fire that fateful night. Much to their surprise was that on the very same spot where their home had burnt all those centuries ago now stood a European style mansion, one that had to be at least  _twice_  the size of their old one.

Curious, Marik just couldn’t resist exploring, which he would find to be a good thing.

He suddenly found himself pinned against a tree, a tan hand slightly paler than his own squeezing his throat. “It was  _very_ foolish of you to think you’d get anything from here,” growled an all too familiar voice.

'B-Bakura?!!” the blond croaked, “Is that anyway to treat your sire?”

The hand released him and the slightly taller kyuuketsuki rubbed his throat. “ **M-MARIK**?!!!” the white haired kyuuketsuki shouted, staring at the person before him. He suddenly found himself tackled to the ground, over-zealous kisses being placed wherever they could reach.

“BAKURA-SAMA!!!!” Ryou cried between kisses. “Thank the kami you’re alive!!!! I’ve missed you so much!!”

Marik chuckled as he watched the two younger kyuuketsuki roll around the ground. “You’ve got a lot of nerve showing your face around here,” the taller albino said jokingly. “I’ve missed you too tenshi(angel).”

“Bakura just what the $%*&’s going on?” a tall brunet said coming to investigate the ruckus in his prized garden.

Marik’s eyes widened at the newcomer, but soon saddened when he saw that this wasn’t the high priest he had once turned though the resemblance was uncanny. “Seth-dono, you’re alive too?!” the smaller albino cried, glomping him. It didn’t matter to Ryou if they hadn’t been on the best of terms, all he cared was that he had found another member of his long thought dead family.

“Would you kindly remove yourself before I sick the dogs on you,” the brunet said coldly, annoyed that he had been mistaken for some guy who was long dead, and probably dust by now, as far as he was concerned. He knew he looked like whoever this Seth-sama was, his sire had made the same mistake when he’d spotted him coming from an arcade with Mokuba one evening.

“Oh sorry, Seth-sama,” Ryou apologized, detaching himself from the taller fledgling.

“He’s not Seth, Ryou,” the blond kyuuketsuki said mournfully. “I thought so too, but…”

“Creepy isn’t it?” Bakura asked, getting up off the ground. “Him and that priest could have been twins.”

“Will you stop acting as if I weren’t here!” the brunet yelled drawing their attention back to him. “Mind telling me who these people are, Bakura, and what you doing in my prize winning garden?!”

Chuckling, his white haired sire drew his prodigal sire and lover closer. “You remember my telling you about the others of my little ‘family’?” he asked. The tall kyuuetsuki nodded impatiently. “This is my sire, Marik,” he said indicating the blond, “And my former lover, Ryou.”

Ryou felt as if a stake had been driven through his heart at Bakura’s words. He may have become Marik’s lover over the centuries, but a small part of him still loved the white haired kyuuketsuki. He looked over at Bakura and what he saw drove the invisible stake deeper. The silvery red eyes that once held mischief and laughter now only held pain, sorrow and a deep loneliness that only countless centuries of solitude could produce.

“Say hello to my new fledgling, Seto Kaiba,” he said attempting to wrap an arm around the taller kyuuketsuki only to have it smacked away.

Curious as to what was going on between them, Marik was about to ask when Bakura interrupted him. “Come inside, I’ll explain everything once we’re more comfortable.”

The blond nodded and he and Ryou followed him into the mansion.

  

***************

 

“So there you have it,” the albino kyuuketsuki said after finishing his centuries-long tale. “I’ve been basically on my own all this time wandering from place to place with no purpose other than my own survival.”

The smaller copy sitting across from him, had ruby red streaks running down his cheeks from crying for what his former lover had to go through. The blond kyuuketsuki remained silent, red staining his face as well, as he stroked the smaller’s hair in sympathy.

“I ran into Seto here a few weeks ago. Got the biggest surprise in my life,” Bakura said, the blond nodded showing that they were still listening. “I somehow managed to talk to him one night and for a while we became lovers.”

“Didn’t last though,” Seto spat, bitterly. “Not after I found out you just wanted my house and money.”

Ryou gasped and Bakura glared at his fledgling. “I might have at the start, but I  _did_  love you, and still do. It was your constant obsession with working twenty-four seven that ended this!”

“Tch,” the brunet spat, refusing to say more on the matter.

“B-Bakura, I-I’m so sorry for you,” Ryou whimpered between tiny sobs. “I-If only…”

“ _Don’t_ ,” Bakura warned. “I appreciate your sympathy tenshi, but what’s done is done. The past can’t be changed.”

Marik nodded in understanding, after all it was he who turned Bakura and thus knew him best. “At least we’re together again, ne?” he said, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Indeed,” Bakura replied smiling slightly. “So you here for a while?”

“Forever, if you’ll have us my friend,” Marik said, hopefully.

“Need you ask?!” he shouted, clasping onto his sire and pulling him into a death grip. “I’ll have you know I’m not gonna let you go, now that I’ve got you back.”

“Wouldn’t have any other way,” Marik said chuckling. Ryou nodded smiling, too overjoyed to say anything.

They were home and that was all that mattered.

 

~Owari~


End file.
